Markus
by MewtwoLovr
Summary: In reality, a child is born, and Mewtwo is assigned to protect/befriend the gateway to the Pokemon world. In the process, he becomes her only true friend, whom she names Markus.


One thing that I will never forget, is how I met her.

In the year of 1996, I stood at the mouth of the cave, watching the stars shine brightly in the ink black sky. A spark of light, then suddenly Mew was infront of me. My higher form. Her pink body was darkened by the night but her blue eyes shone brightly. "Mewtwo, it's time you got over being manmade. We need your help. If Earth is to ever find its way to our world, you have to keep someone safe. She is on her way now. Go to this place and protect her always." Mew said softly, holding out a piece of paper to me. Taking it, I looked at the destination. "Mew, it's a hospital." I said gruffly, but she was already gone. I sighed, swaying my purple tail in annoyance. Using my psychic powers, I teleported to the destination, to the one I was to protect for the rest of her life.

I stayed in the shadows, cloaking myself in invisibility. Nurses and doctors rushed around, family members stood close by the mother, helping her through the pain. Hours past, it was 1 am when the baby girl was finally born. The 'new baby smell' filled the room, somehow managing to stir a few feelings within my empty heart. The moment the doctors turned and I got a clear view of the innocent child, I wanted to grab her and take her away from all of this. What was to come. She wasn't even 10 minutes old, and she had my stomach in butterfly central. I stood by as the doctors ran to help the new mother, the nurses, the little girl. When the mother was asleep, and the doctors had calmed their rush, making regular hourly check-ups on both of them, and the family left, only then did I dare find the girl. She lay in her cot, surrounded by other sick babies, even some dead. She was one of the healthiest babies in the sick bay, yet she looked so fragile it was heartbreaking. She was sleeping soundly, her pink blanket wrapped snuggly around her tiny frame. I softly touched her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin and the pulse of her weak heart. I bent down over her my face close to hers if I moved any closer she would have given her first kiss at a day old. I breathed out using my will as power. I breathed the breath of strength into her, and I could tell it affected more than just her body. I pulled the blanket down a bit, exposing her bare stomach. I ran my finger across her lower abdomen, leaving a small mark on her skin to forever show. Tucking her back in, I sat down, and closed my eyes.

She was only 6 years old, starting school, and she was as happy as could be. She had long brown hair, straight edge bangs across her forehead. Her eyes, bright like Mew's, hopeful and smiling. Her skin though, was so pale it almost reflected in the sunlight. She didn't have any friends, but she was happy to be by herself. She walked home everyday from school, avoided strangers like a good girl. I walked with her, invisible, but I did talk to her. I was her 'imaginary friend' as humans put it. She calls me Markus. I'd hold her hand, any teenagers that enjoy hassling younger children soon found out 'bad luck' followed anyone who picked on her. "Markus? Do you think boys kiss girls because their mommies and daddies do? Like monkey see monkey do?" She asked, curiosity sparking in her brilliant blue eyes. I looked down at her, turning the corner with her. "Well, I suppose so, but I never really thought about it, Tiffany." I replied, trying to be completely honest. She could tell I was partially lying, but it seemed unimportant. I quickly passed my three digit hand over her hair, smoothing it down as I smiled. When we got home, I helped her with her homework, and we watched TV together with a bag of gummy bears in between us. She sat beside me, almost leaning on me, as she could tell where I am, but could not see me. "Markus, do you think aliens exist?" She only asked this because we were watching ET. I shook my head. "In some ways, yes. Being from other planets, not so much. But there are creatures, animals, out there that you and others don't even know about." She nodded, completely confused. Stuffing a handful of candy into her tiny mouth, she grinned. "Markus, thank you for being my friend." She said, tears in her eyes. She was lonely, I could feel it. She wanted a friend she could see, she could talk to without people staring at her in odd ways. If only she was older.

16 years have past since the arrival of Tiffany to this world. She was spunky, spontaneous, gentle, sensitive, and smart. She was growing to be a woman. She was pure hearted. She was at school, with her signature zebra sweater and purple backpack, having friends that were different like her, with her same tastes. I had a bowl of water infront of me in my cave, watching her image as the minutes passed by. The darkness didn't bother the picture one bit. I saw a shimmer infront of me a bit away, so I looked up. "Mewtwo, it's time." said Mew. I nodded. Time to show her although she already know about us, from the games she played and loved. I shimmered myself, teleporting to the atrium here she stood, invisible of course. I only bothered her in school if she fell asleep or needed a shoulder to cry on, but this was different. With my mind, I called her to the center of the long, wide hallway known as the atrium, watching the people pass as she walked over. "Tiff, it's time I showed you what I look like. But please, don't scream, don't run. I have to tell you something." I said softly, brushing the hair behind her ear, whispering tenderly. She looked confused, but I showed myself to her any way. Her eyes widened, and her mouth popped open like a can of pop. Her beautiful face was puzzled. The entire atrium fell into dead silence as a circle formed around us. I spoke aloud, letting everyone hear. "My name is Mewtwo, and I am not of this world. I am from what is called the world of Pokemon. I will show you no harm, but merely a short story." I looked around, meeting the eyes of many students with my purple gaze. I held Tiffany's hand, squeezing it to show I was real. "This girl is the gateway to our world. People who wish to join the world of trainers and mysteries may come if they wish, but only if Tiffany opens the gates." A cloud crash echoed in the silence, the doors flown wide open. Men in black coats and masks ran in, guns in hand. "Everyone get on the floor! Now! I want al your money, all your cell phones! If I don't get what I want I'll shoot whoever disobeys!" They shouted in union. Screaming started up, running for their lies. Looking down at Tiffany, she looked scared, tears ran down her face from her fright and she trembled from head to toe. I held her in my arms, tight and secure, putting up a shield around us and a few nearby children. The students crouched on the floor, hands behind their heads as they emptied their pockets and backpacks, handing over numerous objects and plenty of cash. "Mar-," I cut Tiffany off with a "Don't say a word, I'll protect you. I promise." I hid her face into the crook of my neck, feeling her tears on my skin. My heart ached, seeing her cry like this. Anger flowed through my veins, and soon I shook with it. I let go of the one I dearly loved, and turned to the intruders, who were putting the electronics and money into a big backpack of their own. Holding out my hand, I formed a black ball of psychic energy, and launched it at the unknowing men. They flew back with burns beyond comparison, some even exploded from the force, sending their innards flying on walls and students. Teachers alike were splattered with their life blood. All eyes on me, the intruders on the walls and floor, I rose in their air, my eyes glowing purple with power. Smiles spread across the faces who played the games I was in, the Pokemon players who tried to capture the pixilated me. I looked down, seeing Tiffany clinging to my foot. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Mewtwo... Markus... don't leave me all alone... you were my first friend, don't go." She pleaded, eyes red from her tears. I smiled softly, and pulled her up into my arms, and placed a kiss on her seashell pink lips, which surprised many in the area. "People, if you want to join a world where the worst that can happen is losing in a battle, join this one." As if on cue, Tiffany closed her eyes, and opened a part of her heart that was locked until now. A large portal opened, showing tall green trees, green grass teeming with wurmple, pikachu, taillow, staraptor, and a lake full of goldeen, magikarp, guarados, starmy and remoraid. The Pokemon players stepped up first, put their hands through to test, and entered, big grins on their face as Mew, Entei, Suicune, Celebi, and other rarities appeared to greet the newcomers, allowing them to touch and hug them. Soon, almost all of the children on Earth had given up hope to become scientists in this world, and resumed their search for adventure that was long forgotten as they got older, in Hoenn, Kanto, and other parts of the new world, keeping in touch with each other with big smiles. Tiffany smiled at me, her biggest smile yet. She kissed me with enough passion to explode my heart. Butterflies in both our stomachs, we entered the new world, and settled in an old abandoned mansion, where she set up a business for looking after Pokemon while their trainers were gone. We lived together, happily taking care of the babies, the evolved, and the old Pokemon, and eventually she had her own adventure as a trainer. She won against the gyms, and squashed the Elite Four with her pink finger without my help. She was happy, and so was I.


End file.
